


铁雨 ironRain

by orangeShirt



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeShirt/pseuds/orangeShirt
Summary: 谨以此诗致敬morningstar999的作品。Salute to morningstar999 for his work.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	铁雨 ironRain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morningstar999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711795) by [morningstar999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999). 



机械而沉稳的声音  
像是圆矩一样的熟识  
棱角分明却刻着一丝柔情  
无形的细丝将我们相连  
我见你所见  
你感我所感

我们在同一只沙漏中流逝  
无论另一端是怎样  
都深陷于彼此的命运

冰冷的金属熔化了隔断  
我倚在你的臂膀  
指尖在你斑驳的表面轻语

日落了  
余晖染红了我们  
就像其他事物一样

**Author's Note:**

> 谨以此诗致敬morningstar999的作品。  
> Salute to morningstar999 for his work.


End file.
